


(so strong) come and knock me down

by orphan_account



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, geoff and jawn appear briefly, post reading and leeds, the softest porn i’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16036040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so maybe it had been a while since they’d gotten any real alone time.they were sharing a hotel room with geoff again, which also didn’t really lend itself to fucking in privacy, but geoff wasn’t there now, and awsten knew the look on otto’s face. he knew the determination and desperation and careful control all crushed into one expression, one that lived in his eyes and hung off the badly repressed smirk on his lips.(or; the one where awsten tries to push every single one of otto’s buttons for fun and profit.)





	(so strong) come and knock me down

**Author's Note:**

> more awtto porn???? also at ungodly hours of the night???????? i am such a fucking giver
> 
> pls love me, i half proofread this at like 3 AM while half awake

awsten’s throat was burning.

it was a little late to be cataloguing the damage a summer of touring had done to his voice, but as he fell to his knees and laid back on the cold tile of their dressing room, eyes falling shut as his sweat soaked back chilled, his focus went immediately from _too hot_ to _can i even talk anymore?_

 _“_ you good?” he heard geoff ask somewhere above him. he heard footsteps all around, the creak of old couch springs, and sighed.

“yeah.”

“... you sure?”

awsten laughed shakily, running a hand through his sweaty hair as he finally blinked his eyes open. above him was a concerned- but frankly unsurprised- jawn. “yeah,” he croaked. “i’m fucking- vibrating from adrenaline and a billion degrees too hot but i think that was the most fun set we’ve ever fucking played and i wanna do it again right now.”

“maybe not right now,” jawn reasoned, flashing him a half pitiful, half amused smirk. “i think you might be dead.”

“i kind of feel a little bit too alive, actually?”

“i... am gonna pretend that makes sense.”

“when does he ever make sense?” otto’s voice came through suddenly, and there was otto. he had a towel draped around his neck, his tank top was sticking to his sweaty torso, his shorts were way too short to be remotely fair, and suddenly awsten was a few degrees hotter than before.

awsten pouted up at them both. “fuck you.”

jawn laughed. otto gave him a look that told him maybe he shouldn’t be throwing those words around too casually, or someone might take him up on the offer. he licked his lips, mouth running dry as otto walked across the room. well.

“are you sticking around for fall out boy?” geoff asked. “cause i’m kind of worried about you passing out now.”

“i’m fine,” awsten insisted breathlessly, rolling onto his stomach and propping his chin up on his arms with a huff. geoff frowned at him knowingly. “i’ll take a nap first. and drink seven bottles of water.”

“that’s better.” geoff looked to otto, who was in the process of changing into a non-sweaty tank top. awsten swallowed dryly. “will you look after him?”

“hey, i’m an adult!” geoff gave him a knowing look. “fuck you!”

geoff just snickered, glancing at otto, then back at awsten. “not my job.”

“okay, no. don’t. that’s... no. i hate that.” awsten rolled back onto his back, eyeing otto pointedly. “we’re never telling him fucking anything again, ever. at all. nothing.”

otto shrugged, placing his monitor pack on a cluttered table. “he’s too smart. he knows all our secrets telepathically.”

“this sucks.”

otto finally met his gaze, eyebrows dancing as he slid the towel off his shoulders and threw it at awsten’s face, to which he spat another, ‘fuck you.’ otto shrugged in response.

‘maybe i will,’ he mouthed.

oh. well.

from there it was if all the adrenaline that made awsten’s heart thunder in his chest had all the blood in his body pumping straight to his dick, and all he could think about or focus on was otto, glistening with sweat, fresh t-shirt sticking to his skin, smirking at him like the stupid beautiful smartass he knew and loved, eyes alight with calculated mischief. awsten wanted to push it, to make another dumb remark and watch otto use it against him, to jump otto’s bones the second they were alone. the rest of him, however, was too tired to move a fucking muscle.

otto offered awsten a hand, which awsten grasped tightly, still shaking a little as otto pulled him off the floor. concerned flashed in his eyes. “you sure you’re good?”

awsten nodded, tongue darting out to wet his chapped lips, suddenly hyper aware of otto’s presence. he didn’t miss how otto’s gaze zeroed in on the movement. “yeah. let’s go.”

the blood rushing in his ears seemed to make the world around awsten move in slow motion. he barely recognized much of anything happening around him outside of otto’s hand clasped firmly in his, otto’s arm bumping against his own, otto’s dark eyes boring holes into his head when awsten tore his gaze away, lightheaded and breathing heavy.

so maybe it had been a while since they’d gotten any real alone time. warped tour didn’t do much for personal space, and awsten wasn’t super into people hearing them fuck- it was bad enough geoff knew they were ever fucking at all. on top of that, they’d both spent pretty much all of their time off before the festival sleeping, then practicing, then sleeping again. they were sharing a hotel room with geoff again, which also didn’t really lend itself to fucking in privacy, but geoff wasn’t there now, and awsten knew the look on otto’s face. he knew the determination and desperation and careful control all crushed into one expression, one that lived in his eyes and hung off the badly repressed smirk on his lips.

the second the hotel door closed behind them, that smirk was pressed firmly against awsten’s mouth. his back hit the door with a soft thud, and before otto could move away and apologize, awsten was grabbing fistfuls of otto’s hair and shoving him closer, as close as he could manage. he could feel the too hot pulse of adrenaline kicking in his veins, couldn’t stop if he wanted to. he needed more, and now.

“hey,” otto laughed into his mouth, hands skating up and down his sides and slipping beneath his sweater. “shh, i’ve got you.”

“fuck,” awsten whispered before diving in for another kiss. otto just stepped back, grinning. “otto, please-“

“c’mere,” otto interrupted. his hands pried awsten’s gently from his hair, fingers gently interlacing as otto led awsten further into the room. “you need to breathe, baby.”

awsten sucked in a deep breath, squeezing otto’s hands as he exhaled loudly. “need you.”

instead of answering, otto stepped in close again, releasing awsten’s hands and grasping at the hem of awsten’s sweater. awsten followed easily, arms lifting as otto tugged it over his head, off his arms, and tossed it elsewhere. he couldn’t help but squirm under otto’s intense stare, releasing an involuntary whimper that made otto’s gaze snap up to meet his, a cocky smirk spreading his lips wide.

“otto,” he whispered. he reached out, only for otto to step back again. he choked out a whine as if he’d been punched in the gut. “please don’t, i need, i need you.”

otto just smiled at him, head tilting mock innocently. “hm? what do you need?”

awsten huffed indignantly, striding forward and throwing his shaky arms haphazardly around otto’s neck before he could move away again, leaning into his space, his warmth, and taking a ragged breath. “are you gonna fuck me or do you like making me miserable?”

something within otto visibly snapped, and oh, awsten immediately knew he was in for it. “is that what you need?” otto asked evenly, hands clasping onto awsten’s hips tightly, yanking him closer. “you need me to fuck you?”

all trace of demanding seemed to melt out of awsten and onto the floor in an instant, and all he could manage was a quiet, desperate, “yes.”

otto surged forward, lips and chests and thighs crushing together like a fucking tidal wave of heat that made awsten dizzy. his hands clawed for purchase at otto’s back, incoherent pleas flowing from his lips as otto grabbed the backs of awsten’s thighs and lifted him. his head was swimming, his dick strained in his jeans and rubbed up against otto’s stomach as he carried him over to a bed- hopefully theirs, he panicked distantly as his back hit the cool sheets. but then otto was hovering above him, staring downright predatorily at him, and all awsten could think was, oh fuck.

“thought about taking it nice and easy today,” otto told him calmly, a poignant contrast from the harsh kisses he left on awsten’s neck, the rough bites at his collarbone and chest. “something nice to celebrate the tour, the festival, take it real slow like you deserve.”

awsten felt his heart swell in his chest beneath otto’s lips. “don’t need slow,” awsten mumbled, heavy and reverent. “just you.”

otto lifted his head just enough to look him in the eyes. there was something unreadable there, something soft and hard and urgent and calm that made awsten squirm. “i love you.”

his heart was going to burst. he could feel it. “love you, too,” awsten echoed. “please fuck me before my dick falls off.”

otto snorted a laugh, trailing kisses from awsten’s chest to his jaw, nipping playfully at his skin. “can’t help taking my time with you. so fucking good to me, aws.”

awsten felt his face heat up, a retort ready on his tongue, but then otto’s hips shifted to grind their dicks together, and even through his jeans and otto’s fucking shorts it was enough to make him beg. “please, please-“

“i’ve got you, baby,” otto soothed. his voice was rougher now, lower, and it made awsten shiver. he watched as otto shifted down the bed, tugging at the zipper of awsten’s jeans and yanking them down his legs along with his briefs. shit, he really wasn’t fucking around.

“catch up,” awsten muttered, equal parts a tease and a plea. otto just snickered, hands smoothing up the insides of awsten’s thighs. he parted his legs instinctively, breath catching in his throat. “hey, c’mon.”

awsten watched with wide eyes as otto pulled his shirt over his head, gaze raking shamelessly over his skin. before otto could crawl forward again, awsten interjected. “no, no fucking pants on this bed. this is a pants-free zone.”

“is that so?”

“take your fucking pants off, otto.”

otto barked a laugh as he slid off the side of the bed, quickly undoing the buttons of his shorts and shoving them off with his underwear. awsten licked his lips.

“yeah?”

“later,” awsten agreed. “fuck me.”

otto nodded sharply, reaching for his shorts- he had lube and a condom on him, of fucking course he did, the hyper-prepared motherfucker- then clambered back onto the bed easily, leaning down into awsten’s space to kiss him hard. he felt otto’s dick brush his own, the friction too dry and too rough, but he bucked his hips into it anyway, groaning into otto’s mouth.

“like this?” otto whispered, lips hovering at the corner of awsten’s mouth. when awsten nodded, he sat back on his knees, cracking the bottle of lube open. awsten sucked in a deep breath. “you good?”

“i swear to god, if you don’t-“

“i’ve got you,” otto laughed, leaning down to plant open mouthed kisses down awsten’s chest, trailing them to his hips, very pointedly ignoring awsten’s dick- which was frankly for the best, given how fucking turned on and wired up he felt now.

then he felt a wet fingertip press against him and he keened high in his throat, legs spreading wider instinctively. “c’mon, i won’t break,” he urged. he felt otto bite at his hip and suck, and the sting warred with the intrusion of otto’s finger. “nnnnnnngggh-“

“wanna try that again?” otto teased, working his finger in and out evenly, moving his mouth to a different spot. awsten was going to be littered with hickeys, and he really fucking didn’t mind, especially with a second finger up his ass and otto’s mouth moving closer to his dick. “you good?”

“mmhmm,” awsten slurred distantly. he buzzed all over, the pleasant hum of otto’s touch blissing him the fuck out. then he felt lips on his dick, just barely brushing, and it was as if a fuse in his abdomen had finally been lit. “oh holy fuck,” he groaned.

otto stopped his movements completely, and awsten groaned, hips squirming impatiently. “you okay?”

“don’t stop, shit, s’just-“ awsten paused to inhale sharply as otto started scissoring his fingers. “a lot. don’t wanna come yet.”

otto started at him a moment, breath coming in a shallow pant directly onto awsten’s dick. “fuck,” he mumbled, shifting to brush his lips across the marks on his hip. “okay. tell me when.”

“i was fucking ready yesterday,” awsten lamented. otto rolled his eyes. “get the fuck up here and fuck me already.”

“don’t have to tell me twice,” otto muttered. awsten hissed as he withdrew his fingers, eyes trained on otto as he shuffled forward, grasping a pillow from the other side of the bed to slide under awsten’s hips.

“actually, i’ve told you, like, fifty times in the past ten minutes. probably.” otto just arched his eyebrows daringly. “maybe more.”

“you wanna hash this out now?” otto teased as he tore open the condom wrapper, then started working it over his dick with a hiss.

awsten just shrugged. “we’ve got time, if you’re gonna keep teasing.”

big mistake- or great decision, depending on what awsten was hoping for. otto’s eyes flashed, jaw set as he reached for the lube and smeared a generous amount over his dick. “yeah?”

awsten’s breath hitched, but he forced his gaze to remain as even as he could. “i guess so.”

in a split second otto leaned down, forehead pressed against his, eyes boring into his own. awsten swallowed hard. “is this what you need?”

“yes,” awsten answered immediately. he could feel the head of otto’s dick pressed firmly against him, not quite intruding, just enough for him to feel it.

and then with a push otto was sliding home- fast and a little rough, exactly what he needed- capturing awsten’s high pitched moans in a searing kiss as he rocked his hips forward, quick and gentle and burning. awsten felt like he’d caught on fire from the inside, a ravenous heat spreading through his abdomen, threatening to swallow him whole too soon. he was vaguely aware of his own incoherent whining, chanting otto’s name like a mantra under his breath. he heard otto groan, heard his, “tell me when,” and immediately arched his hips up into otto’s, reeling.

the too-much friction of otto’s dick as he rocked his hips evenly, not quite thrusting, just enough to make him beg and whine shamelessly into his mouth, had awsten clinging already. his legs twisted tightly around otto’s, hips arching to meet his every movement, arms thrown around his shoulders to pull him in closer, kiss him harder until he ran out of breath, and was too fucked to catch it.

“more,” awsten whispered. otto blinked dark eyes at him, contemplating, until awsten started to claw at his shoulders desperately. then his hips bucked, and the push and pull of his too-much thrusts threatened to swallow awsten whole. “fuck- oh my god, please, yeah, please-“

“please, what?”

awsten whimpered in reply. smirking through a moan, otto delivered a particularly hard thrust, driving forward roughly. awsten had to turn his head and bite his arm to muffle the cry it elicited, until otto tugged at his hair and brought him back into a messy kiss.

it was all sharp, calculated, and hard from there. awsten felt himself floating away into the feeling, absolutely engulfed in the flames. he felt otto’s hips picking up speed, felt the heat start to bubble over until he was moaning and mumbling frantically into otto’s mouth.

“what, baby?” otto breathed.

“touch,” was all awsten managed to choke out. it was enough, apparently, for otto to reach between them and grip awsten’s dick, stroking in time with the even kick of his hips.

“c’mon,” otto urged. awsten only moaned, high and whiny and so close. “c’mon, aws, that’s it, been so good, want you to come for me. feel so good, baby, come for me.”

it hit him like a freight train in the gut, and in seconds he was gone. he fisted both hands in otto’s hair and pulled him down into a kiss, muffling the sharp cry that punched out of him as he came. he felt otto’s hips stutter, heard him mumbling against his lips from wherever he was now floating pleasantly from, felt it when otto stilled and groaned into his mouth more than he heard anything. he felt everything, every bead of sweat, every place where otto’s skin touched his, every inch of the soft hotel sheets beneath him.

“fuck,” awsten commented eloquently. otto nodded.

it took a few moments for otto to move, pulling out as delicately as possible, then shuffling off the bed to discard the condom. awsten laid boneless on the bed- their bed, he belatedly confirmed- and watched otto disappear briefly into the hotel bathroom, returning with a washcloth and a sleepy smile.

“you good?” otto asked, crawling into the space next to awsten.

“mmm. very. you?”

“ditto.”

awsten let his eyes fall shut easily, rolling onto his side and slinging a leg over otto’s to draw him closer. “not that i really needed to be wore out, but i’m fucking ready to sleep for ten years now.”

otto laughed, pressing a firm kiss to awsten’s forehead, reaching down to pull the comforter over them. “you earned it,” he murmured fondly.


End file.
